1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved projectile toy apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for target rings to receive conical projectiles therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various toss games are utilized throughout the prior art, where frequently such toss games are dangerous such as those of elongate dart members and the like. The instant invention provides for a game apparatus devoid of rigid portions to avoid injury to an associated player employing the game apparatus. Examples of prior art structure are set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,422 to Burcenski where a lawn game is utilized with a stick to launch a projectile to a target ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,822 to Tsai sets forth an outdoor dart game utilizing a sounding chamber at the forward end of the dart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,713 to Guier sets forth a lawn game with vertically slidable targets.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved projectile toy apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.